my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora
Pandora is a pony that born in the beginning of the pony kind. She was the one that let the Lord of Chaos' darkness get in the pony world after opening the box where it was contained. Personality Once, Pandora was a filly of a pure heart, in a way that the Lord of Order entrusted her the box containing the darkness of his brother. She was very curious and the Lord of Chaos used this to make her open the box. After Prince Star Knight remembered her about her former nature, she returned to her former self. After being corrupted by the Lord of Chaos, Pandora becomes evil and cruel in a way that her own body also changed to be as scary as her. She can play innocent very well, although she finds it very disgusting. Skills After being corrupted by the Lord of Chaos, Pandora was gifted with dark magic she can use at will. This magic also can change her own body so she can becomes very scary in a way she managed to scare a manticore. However, her magic his linked to the box where the darkness was and can be sealed there. Spending years collecting dark energy, Pandora recovered some of her power and, using it with Chrysalis' royal jelly, she was able to shapeshift and use her inner light to create a layer of light so she could get in the Light Kingdom and pass unnoticed by the Generals, including Heartbeat. She also finds Changeling disgusting creatures. Description in the Saga Background When the Lord of Chaos strike the pony world for the first time with his darkness, the Lord of Order locks it in a golden box, enabling his brother of continuing his demand to curse that land with evil. After that, the Lord of Order entrusts the box to a pony with a pure heart: a filly named Pandora, giving her the key and telling her to never open the box. After discovering who had the box, the Lord of Chaos whispers to Pandora’s ear, increasing her curiosity toward the box and making her open it, releasing his darkness once more. Before all the darkness could came out, the Lord of Chaos manages to close the box and hid it in another place: the Everfree Forest. But it was to late as darkness manages to curse the pony world with evil and turning Pandora in one of the Lord of Chaos’ villains. The Tale of Coltypt In "Retaliation", she and Rothbart attack Coltypt in the name of the Lord of Chaos. While Rothbart is fighting with Montu, she fights Apis, being able to almost kill him. But she didn't do that because Shu is reactivated after the eclipse her master created is finished. Knowing they cannot defeat Shu, Pandora and Rothbart retreats. She is then congratulated by the Lord of Chaos by how she managed the army. The Legend of the Light Kingdom In "Arriving to the Paradise", the Lord of Chaos sends Pandora to stop Aurora and her people from arriving to the Lord of Order's "island of light". For that, she creates a great black cloud with dark magic in order to destroy them. Following the Lord of Chaos’ command, Pandora searches her box, but she is defeated by Purple Smoke and Melody before she could get to it, but managing to know its location. She then is imprisoned in Tartarus. The Taking of Tartarus After the Lord of Chaos had conquered Tartarus, she is released from her cell and in “Little Box of Horrors” she is sent by the Lord of Chaos to retrieve her box. For that, Pandora manages to befriend with Apple Bloom, Sweety Belle and Scootaloo and to fool them in help her finding the box, as it was protect by good magic that prevented evil beings from approach its location while it was hidden. When the CMC manage to find it, Pandora reveals her true self and reclaims the box, opening her and increasing her own powers. When she is about to kill the little fillies, Purple Smoke, Melody and Applejack appears and defeated her, with Applejack making her drop the box and the key, Melody closing the box and locking her power and Purple Smoke overpowering her and imprisoning her in the prison-book. Pandora is one of the villains that the Lord of Chaos released from the prison-book in "Prison-Book Escape". Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Prologue - The Legend of the Tailed Beasts", Pandora reunites with other villains following an order from the Lord of Chaos, where their master reveals to them his lattest plan to conquer the Pony Reality. In "The Power of Seeing", Pandora uses her magic to locate Chrysalis' mutated eggs for her so she could get her royal jelly. Using the jelly, Pandora is able to get in the Light Kingdom and under disguise. But Star Knight is able to see through her disguise and this leads the Generals of Order and Twilight to confront her when she finds her box. Pandora is able to hold them quite well and is able to get the darkness inside the box. But Star Knight appears and, using his gift to make ponies find their true self, he is able to make her return to her former self, the one she was before being corrupted by the Lord of Chaos. In doing so, the darkness inside Pandora returns to the box. However, as it was the Lord of Chaos' darknes what kept her alive during those centuries, Pandora disappears, but with a smile, as she now could feel true happiness and peace of heart. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Pandora was based, aside from Pandora of the legend of the Pandora's box, from a villain of the series Matt Hatter Chronicles. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains